Talk:Metal Gear Solid 4 secrets
I'm just curious because I'm new to the whole Wiki thing... I registered, created a small section, and included something that wasn't documented and signed my in-game name to it. Was very happy to see that I was the first person to mention this particular topic. Thought it was cool to contribute something. I come back two hours later, find my section deleted, and some new guy added a few extra details to what I said and credit to me is gone. Feeling a bit gipped but maybe I'm being an a-hole? Or did I break some rule? Let me know! :P :Sorry, that would be me who did that! I just expanded on what you wrote a little, and made it it's own section, so it stands out a bit more when browsing! Also, I removed your "in-game name" because signing your edits is not something we generally do around here (or on any Wiki to be honest). Thanks for the contribution though, hope to see you around more. --Fantomas 00:52, 5 July 2008 (UTC) ::No that's good to know! Thanks for lettin me know how this works! *I removed the "(Biomort Version)" from the Big Boss tab in the face camos section. One because the name of the camo is just "Big Boss", and two because it contained needless spoilers. I hope there are no objections to this. FinalFighterA+ 00:04, 11 July 2008 (UTC) ::Well, we're not really worried about spoilers at this point, but fair enough. --Fantomas 11:31, 11 July 2008 (UTC) Passwords Just wondering as to what is the source for the weapon passwords e.g. D.E. long barrell etc. :Everywhere; on GameFAQs, GameSpot, and IGN all have the passwords as well.--Richard 16:15, 4 August 2008 (UTC) :As I recall, the passwords are released by Konami themselves. They mention that they were going to release them in the MGS4 Strategy Guide. --Fantomas 16:48, 4 August 2008 (UTC) Order Ok so this way just be my OCD talkin but maybe we should put the emblems in the order they appear at the end of MGS4 e.g BIG BOSS emblem, FOX HOUND emblem etc. What do you guys think? good, bad?Coliac 15:35, 23 September 2008 (UTC) :Sounds like a good idea. for minor things like this I don't think anyone would mind if you went ahead and did it. Reverts are not very hard if we really disapprove :-) --Drawde83 23:22, 23 September 2008 (UTC) Iv'e been wondering, how do you guys know how to unlock the emblems especially the one like chicken, I meen how do you know you must kill 300 enemies, get more than 60 alerts(there just examples). Just been wondering :The official walkthrough lists them all. --Fantomas 11:27, 25 September 2008 (UTC) Act Three Stalker Just now, when I was playing MGS4 during Act Three, I could see those cloaked Scarabs that attacked Snake and the resistance members before the motorcycle part hiding behind the corner of some hedges in the park. When I tried to approach it, it simply vanished. Not run away, simply disappeared. Has anyone else noticed this? (Najhoant 19:21, 27 September 2008 (UTC)) :Yeah, that's a fairly well known secret now. There are certain points where, if you're standing in the right place, you can snap photos of them. --Fantomas 21:36, 27 September 2008 (UTC) Okay,I've tried the Hand Camo and Hideo Kojima ghost thing.Neither worked.HuangLee 04:21, 3 January 2009 (UTC) Solid Stupid Snake??? Am I missing something here because surely after Snake defeats RAY and Ocelot leaves the Metal Gear, Snake would stay in REX and completely blow him to pieces?!?!?! --Bigbossash 17:28, 27 February 2009 (UTC) REX shuts itself down permanantly after the fighrt so snake would have no use staying in REX, also, REX wouldnt have enough firepower.--The x reaper 17:33, 27 February 2009 (UTC) Act 2 flash back i noticed a flash back to metal ger solid 2. After Old Snake beats Laughing Octapus you gotta find Namoi. You gotta find her foot prints. When you follow her foot steps you will come to a river. I noticed my radar was acting weird in an area. When you go to the river bank turn left and follow the river. theyre is a grassy area to the left. There is a circle patteren in the grass. Makes like a crop circle. when snake stands there a flash back voice will appear. It will sound like roy cambell from metal gear solid 2. During the game when Raiden was naked and running around arsenal Roy was acting weird. The FLash back in metal gear solid 4 was a story Roy told raiden. He asked raiden when i was driving home a beam of light came around me when i camt too i was home what happened to me? i know the circle was caused by that beam of light but does anyone know why theyre would be a beam of light from the sky and why roy would talk about it? having a hard time putting this puzzle togther. :It's just an "in-joke". Don't take it too literally. --Fantomas 20:32, January 3, 2010 (UTC) Big Boss Face Camo - Snake Statue Easter Egg Does anybody out there in the wonderful Metal Gear Wiki area know how to unlock the "Big Boss" Face Camo in the game without achieving the "Big Boss" Emblem? I am proving unsuccessful in doing this. Also while looking on here one day i noticed something about making Snake pose like a statue during act one. Can anybody help me find that bit through the level??? I have looked four times now and i still can't find it. Thanks - Matt After Bandana, what next? Should I get the stealth after the Bandana. Or the other way around. And is it good to get the Bandana or Stealth on Solid Normal, or should it be an easier difficulty? And tell me what the best way to get each are, buy or earn? Thanks! Not a normal user but I HAD to put this out there. While playing Act 3, I followed the resistance member into the courtyard where in some cases he relieves himself on a statue. Anyway I noticed the Ghekkos following me and decided to celebrate the occasion by pulling out my camera and taking a photo of him. Seconds after I snapped a picture of him the resistance member says "Hey You! Check THIS out!" and continues to throw a grenade at the trio. I saw the robots blow up as the PMC's rushed to the scene in which I had to flee. I know that I wasn't spotted because I have beaten the game multiple times and had the "Haven" camo on so being spotted wasn't my first fear. Has anyone had this happen to them or did I overlook something? ..help all this is easr said then done :/